The Blossoms of Truth
by SacredWolfGirl
Summary: Awoken from their slumber, the Tenno rise from cryosleep to fight. Many had forgotten their old lives, but some hadn't. Still, they follow the Lotus to protect the system, and each other. SPOILERS! Do not read if you haven't completed "Second Dream." *If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters that you would like to see in this story, please message me*
1. The Awakening

_For generations you've slept, no purpose, no call to wake you. But now, something has risen from the ruins of the Old War. The Grineer. Swallowing colonies whole, their clones flood the system from a hidden, toxic womb. The Twin Queens, the sisters, have sent their beloved commander, Vor, on an urgent mission. To protect the twisted crusade they have begun. To transform the scattered colonies into an empire. To see that the Tenno, hidden and asleep, will never awaken._

The darkness receded and the Tenno, unable to move or speak, gazed at her surroundings. She was within a small cryostasis chamber, in a large, gilded room. Her fingers were numb from the cold of the cryopod. She looked across the massive room. A Void Gate, but was what it doing open, was she being rescued? She pondered this, but only for a moment when suddenly, her darkest fears slowly appeared through the Void Gate. The Grineer, enemies of the Tenno, ruthless scavengers. They were all armed, and she could barely move, and it was getting pretty obvious who would be at the other's mercy, when suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

 _Wake up Tenno._

It was the Lotus, the Mother of the Tenno. She fell onto the cold, metallic floor. Mag tried to get up, but her efforts were failing.

"I see the Lotus has tried to wake you. Pity she's too late," said the Grineer commander, "You're my prize now, Tenno." Suddenly, two Grineer soldiers readied their weapons. He scowled, "NO! We are taking this one with us."

 _What has he done to you? I can't lose another Tenno. I am surging your Warframe's power systems._

The Lotus had saved her. Mag was ready for the fight that would come. In seconds, she used her Warframe's abilities to crush her enemies with the strength of magnetic forces. She fought with skill, carefully dodging attacks and slaughtering her enemies. It was kill or be killed, and the tables had turned.

She quickly sprinted to where she figured her Liset would be. After rebooting the systems and such, Mirdis, the ship's cephalon, spoke in a clear, crisp voice. Her "body" was of a rhombus-like shape with 8 faces, 6 corners, and 12 edges.

"Welcome Operator," she said in an electronic voice, "I've been waiting." Mag quickly extracted and escaped from her resting place.

Hours had passed when she finally believed she was far enough that no one could find her. She was only just a moment ago filled with fury and rage, then she realized what would have happened if the Lotus had not found her and awakened her. Her fury turned to fear, her fear turned to sorrow, and she fell to the cold, hard metal. Her body began to feel numb, her emotions felt great, she thought of the other Tenno, their souls, consumed by the demons, the Grineer.

A great pain overcome her, memories flooded back to her. She remembered. Her old name. Before the Tenno were set to wait, to sleep.

Her name, was Allissa.

She could hear a man's voice, a voice that were familiar, a gentle, caring voice. The voice echoed in her ears, "don't forget about me. Don't forget about us. I hope to see you again… I hope to…" Her old life, flashed before her. She remembered being happy, being free. Being herself. But all that had changed since the Old War. The Tenno were outfitted with strong and powerful frames to fight against the Sentients. But when all had seemed hopeless, the Lotus came upon them, she led them and protected them. The Lotus became their one chance, to survive. She hid them away in the Void to protect them. She was their savior. The Tenno, ever since, follow the Lotus, for they owe everything to her.


	2. Petals

She lifted herself off the floor. Stumbling, Mag walked over to the Navigation console. Luckily, they hadn't taken any of the ship apart. Her modification segments were in mint condition. She checked her equipment. Her bow was an MK1-Paris, her secondary was MK1-Kunai, and for her melee weapon, she chose the MK1-Skana. They weren't that good, but she could at least kill low-armored enemies. She decided to gather credits from Mercury. Enemies there weren't very good, usually new fighters used as cheap security. Setting her Liset on-course for Mercury, she waited. She glanced into the darkness of space, but a slight glimpse caught her eye. She watched carefully, waiting for another reflection of light. She could see Mercury now. And as her ship slowed down, so did the the other and she could see what was near hers. Another Liset. Another Tenno. An ally. She signalled to the other ship to follow her, they did. They scanned the area before finding the perfect spot to break in.

One vent came clashing down, an Excalibur fell from the opening and landed almost silently. Another vent fell, and Mag glided to the floor. They both got onto a private radio for communication.

"Uh, hey," the Excalibur began.

"Hi,"

"So, why're you here?"

"Probably the same reason you're here. The Lotus called me over to collect some data."

"Better get moving!" They could hear footsteps of Grineer troops coming closer to their position. They hid, avoiding them. If any of the Grineer set the alarms off, getting the information would be considerably harder.

"Listen, I've got Data Vaults B and C. You get the data from A." He ran off, after that. Mag followed the map in her Warframe, stealthily running along walls and jumping high up in ledges. She kept on moving until she found a locked door and a hacking console. She quickly inputted the codes and unlocked the door, only to be met with… another locked door, which she again hacked. She could see the data storage now, but cameras and laser sensors blocked the way. She checked the vents for any manufacturing defects or damages, soon after, she found one. She jumped through and maneuvered the maze of tunnels until she found an exit. She landed next to the data storage. Now all she had to do was hack the last console and download the info.

 _A clean extraction with no alarms, they won't even know it's gone._

The Lotus had been waiting for Allissa to acquire the data from Mercury. It was always important to know your enemy's next step in order to plan yours. As soon as the data was collected, a nearby door into the room became unlocked. After checking for scouts, she sprinted to extraction.

Almost revealed by the alarms, Allissa had run into a group of Grineer, about to walk through a door. They, seeing a Tenno, panicked and instantly tried to alarm the rest of the facility. A Grineer had almost triggered the alarms when the Excalibur killed the stupid thing.

"Extraction?" Mag asked.

"Give me a reason I wouldn't say yes." They finally got to extraction, Allissa had got there first, and she was waiting for the Excalibur, who had bumped into a wall, to hurry and get the mission over with. When he arrived, she extracted, carefully positioning her body to be brought into the ship. She had told him that she was going to hang out at the Strata Relay, it was a great place to meet other people, she also hadn't joined a clan, or a syndicate for that matter.

Her Liset was on-course for the Relay located on Earth. It travelled swiftly, and gracefully. She was mesmerized by the beauty of the stars, speckling the dark of space. The oceans of Earth, were a spectacular sight. Then, she saw the Strata Relay come into view, slowly, Mirdis piloted the ship to the docking bay. She carefully set the ship next to the platform and Allissa was released from the ship. She walked through the entrance, and within was a statue of Rhino, a strong Warframe. She walked around to a higher platform in the North Wing. She explored the Relay, and she decided to join the New Loka and Perrin Sequence. She also met with Cephalon Simaris and received Kinetic Siphon Traps and Scanners. She was going to return to her ship when she saw the Excalibur from the last mission.

"Have you seen a Mag, she has the pre-set color pattern and-" he saw her from behind the Oberon he was speaking with, "never mind," the Oberon left them and went to check out a group of Embers and a Saryn. "So, I was wondering what you were doing here."

"I've been here for a long time, how long did it take you to get here?"

"I went on a quick errand, Grineer have been messing up this Solar System. At least the Corpus aren't this bad, all they want is our armor to make new things that can find and kill more of us, so, yeah. That's life as a sworn protector of the System."

"I haven't seen any Corpus, haven't even fought on any other planet than Mercury."

"Ok then. Let's go, follow me. We're going to Venus." He jogged to the docking bay, Allissa following close by. He jumped into his Liset, she got in hers, and they sped out of the Relay. After Allissa inputted the command to follow the Excalibur, she just patiently waited, kneeling, and spoke to the Excalibur via a secure channel.

"Hey, do you know you're name?"

"Yeah, I'm one of the few. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know what to call you. I'm Allissa by the way."

"I'm Sean. You should probably start making some new weapons. There's still stronger enemies out there. I'd recommend the Tonkor." So Allissa stood up and walked casually walked to the Market console and, after browsing through hundreds of different blueprints, found the blueprint for the Tonkor. She bought it and walked down to the lower half of the ship where the foundry was located. After selecting the desired item, the foundry did its work. Automatically, it moved its tools and arms to carefully construct the weapon. The amount of time calculated was an entire day until completion.

"The Tonkor is being built now, I'll get it tomorrow. So, what's the objective?"

"Well, it's a defense mission. We've located a cryopod within a Corpus facility, it's got one of the Tenno operatives. We have to defend until the Lotus can get her extraction team to get the package out. We just gotta hold the bad guys back and keep the cryopod from blowing up, I'm sure you can handle- we've got company…"

Mag stuttered, "Who-"

"Don't worry, its an ally."

Mag felt relieved. This would make the mission easier. With 3 Tenno, they could do much more damage to the enemies. The Corpus. They constructed technology for the use of destruction and have been attempting to steal a Tenno's Warframe, no matter the cost. Rumors around the Relays say that he's created a bizarre creature, its components, the fragments of Tenno Warframes. They called it Zanuka.


	3. Blood Rose

"Hello, I haven't run into other Tenno for a while," said the Saryn, walking to the Excalibur, "sorry, my friend's a little late." They looked up to see a bright golden Scimitar hover over the drop-off. The Rhino jumped out of the ship and landed beside the Saryn. "I'm Tarisa, my friend here, well, he forgot most of his past. His name is David."

"I'm Allissa and-"

"The name's Sean, if you need me, I'll be busy torturing some prod crewmen." He left through the doors and the sharp sound of gunfire and warcries were heard until the doors were closed. The pained screams of the Corpus echoed through the room as the doors rose in the Rhino's presence.

"Come on, I see you've just recently been awakened," the Saryn calmly spoke, "for now, you should gather materials. I was awoken about 2 months ago. Earth time." At that very word, she was already gone, and toxic fumes emerged through the crevices of the door.

"The cryopod!" Sean yelled. A swarm of Corpus were attempting to destroy the container and mercilessly kill, or torture the sleeping Tenno. Alissa sprinted through the doors slashing with her Skana. Modified to have a sharp and fiery edge, she sliced through her enemies quickly, many of the Corpus were panicking from all the fire and toxins in the air. Rhino used his Warframe's weight to amplify his heavy attacks, using a hammer to pound his enemies into a puddle of flesh and blood. Saryn shot with the Dex Sybaris, her accuracy was unbelievable, even when jumping midair, she could take out her enemies. All four of them were fighting by the cryopod, firing their guns in all four directions. Occasionally, one of them would grab a resource or anything salvageable. Saryn would expel toxins at the Corpus, they writhed on the ground before dropping dead. Mag would use her abilities to rip them apart. Rhino would stun and crush, and Excalibur would slice them with precise cuts.

 _We've got robots inbound._

"And now we have robots," Sean remarked, "time to have some fun!" He bullet jumped into the approaching platoon cutting them down with his Plasma Sword. The MOA collapsed under the overload of electricity from the sword. Sheathing his sword, he equipped his gun, a Boltor and slid back up to the cryopod as if he had never left.

 _Reinforcements available, do you choose to leave now or continue fighting?_

Deciding to leave, the Lotus's reinforcements began transporting the sleeping Tenno, for they would be safer once within a secured area. In their ships, they just began to relax and talk over the channel. They regrouped outside of Venus's orbit and waited either for the Lotus to call them into the field or until they needed to salvage parts from their enemies or materials from the numerous planets of the system. Or, aid in the extermination of their enemies.

"That was a good warm-up, me and David might go out to Jupiter. We've been scouting the Corpus compounds for any information on the rumors."

Puzzled, Sean replied, "Do you mean the rumor about Alad V's… abomination?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there seems to be quite a bit of activity on Themisto. I've got 20,000 credits that Alad V's laboratory is on it."

"Well, I'm going to go to the Strata Relay. Hey Allissa…"

"Yes?"

"Give yourself a bit of color."

Allissa, after around 20 minutes, finally met with Sean at the Relay. Her primary color was a black, complemented with two hues of green. She walked through the corridors, eyeing the passing Tenno and examining the many frames. A large group, consisting of a Mirage, a Mesa, a Saryn, a Nyx, and an Ember Prime were being followed by a Rhino and an Ash. They would repeatedly glance at the group before turning their heads towards each other and, most likely, communicating through a private channel. Alissa continued, and, as she approached the door, was startled by the sound of clashing metal. Turning around, she saw the Ember Prime had slammed the Ash into the walls. Her hand was still clutching his neck, holding him still. She then kicked him and went back to the group. The Ash, however, had lost all his confidence and ran in cowardice to the Hangar. Alissa met Sean speaking with Baro Ki'Teer, a merchant who sold high quality items all the way from the Void. Sean hadn't purchased anything, but was trading his useless prime parts and blueprints for Ducats.

"Hey! So, what next?"

His attention focused on the transfer, he replied, "uh huh, I was thinking, something like, maybe extermination."

"I'll just be speaking with Cephalon Simaris. I'll meet you at the… Hangar?"

"Yeah, that sounds good, I'll meet you there, 20 minutes."

She nodded, and began walking to the Sanctuary. He was willing to help her survive. To make her the strongest. To tell her the truth. What she was. Who she was. Her memory had faded. But his hadn't. He had remembered. He sighed, continuing to shuffle through his blueprints and parts.

"Right on time!" she laughed climbing into her Liset.

"What're you so excited about?"

"Oh, nothing really, you ready?"

"For what?"

Falling out of her ship into the vacuum of space, she whispered, "I finally have the Archwing! This will be my first mission in the darkness of space."

"Nice, so why are we…?" he spotted the approaching Grineer drones, "so that's why we're here." He pulled out his Imperator destroying the approaching Grineer forces. "This way, Lotus needs us to intercept the incoming messages."

"I hear you, I'll get Towers Alpha and Bravo."

It took around 20 minutes, but they managed to capture all four towers and held them under their control, after they received the entire decrypted message, they exterminated all other enemy personnel in the area, leaving the entire site covered in bloodstained machinery and dismembered corpses.

"My armor is filthy, that was a bit fun though." Allissa chuckled. Sean didn't reply, he was deep in his thoughts. He felt soothed by her laughter, her happiness. It brought him the fondest of memories. "Hey? Can you hear me? Sean?"

He was sitting in a corner, looking down at the floor. He wanted her to know the truth, about the Warframes, about the Tenno. About the past. His thoughts rushed through his mind. He couldn't focus. He felt numb and cold. He thought of what could happen, and fell down to the cold, metal floor.

The shadows of lies and fears crept around him as he stared at her tortured body. A pool of blood at his feet. He knelt down, lifted her off the floor, comforting her. Her blue eyes were filled with fear and her black hair was dripping with blood. She lifted her left hand, covered in cuts, bruises, and scars, and stroked his face. In a quiet voice, she told him goodbye. Her hand fell, and she was gone. Forever.


	4. Thorns

"Allissa!" He reached out to her. The stars speckled the darkness as she was captured by Corpus patrols. Her Archwing was ripped from her Warframe as they pulled her into a damaged ship. He followed them, firing his Imperator and slashing at them with the Veritux. Though he knew the truth, she was still active and couldn't control the link. He followed them into the ship, sneaking past security. He finally came across her Warframe, she was struggling, attempting to escape from her prison. Across the room, he saw it. Her body. Beside it, a Corpus Warden. The Corpus was holding a sharp shard of glass. He dangled it over her neck. Sean didn't move. The Warden signaled to two Crewmen, hiding behind the Excalibur. They grabbed him and kept him still as the Warden walked away from her body and began to pry apart her Warframe. She was moving frantically as he tore off the outer layer. He continued, prying apart different pieces. First, he weakened the connections of all her limbs. Then, he slowly ripped them apart. He started with her legs. She kept panicking and shaking with all the excruciating pain. Sean watched in horror as her true body twitched and quivered. He tried to attack the Warden, but the Crewmen had already shackled him to the wall behind him. Then, before the Corpus dismembered the arms, he sawed off her fingers. She couldn't stop moving. She was desperately trying to break her bonds as the Corpus tortured her. He removed her arms piece by piece with his tools. By the time he was done, they didn't even need shackles to prevent her escape. The Warden then threw the remaining parts to the floor. She still twitched with pain. Then suddenly, she stopped moving. Sean glanced upward to see the Corpus holding the shard of glass.

Dripping in blood.

He picked himself up off the floor. This was the fourth time he's had these nightmares. Every time, they would become worse, more painful. He couldn't let her get hurt. On every mission, he accompanied her. She couldn't remember, but that didn't mean it was the end. He did, and he always will remember. But, she would never be safe. She could never understand. That wouldn't stop him though. After looking through the large window to see her ship, he went down to examine his collection of modifications and materials. He couldn't forget those gruesome images. Created in his own mind. He checked his Navigation Console. He observed different moons and points with high enemy activity. His Cephalon, known as Varlas was always quiet and mysterious, but answered with truth and assurance.

"Operator, it seems your heartbeat has been very… irregular," Varlas appeared as a holographic projection, "is there something wrong?"

Sean was shocked, Varlas rarely asked questions. "No, there must be a system error."

Varlas displayed himself as a simple sphere with 3 smaller spheres revolving around it. At Sean's reply, his "body" disappeared. Sean returned to the Navigation Console and repeatedly checked for any of the Lotus's alerts. He reviewed the progresses of Infested invasions and tracked the movement of the Corpus and Grineer. "Alert me once the Mag is ready."

"Of course, Operator." Sean knelt down and cleared his thoughts. He let himself fall into the darkness.

His wrists were chained to two separate posts. He was in a Grineer laboratory. To his left was a dissection table. It had what was most likely the remnants of a Drahk. To his right was the preserved remains of a Corpus Warden. In the center of the room was another dissection table, but much larger and unused. He heard the noise of a door opening. He could hear the footsteps of two different Grineer, but he could also hear dragging. A Grineer Butcher had entered the room and was sharpening his blades and tools. He motioned for them to bring whatever they were dragging. Sean could hear them behind him. Then he saw it. A Tenno, he looked closer at their face. They were female. She was set onto the table. The Butcher began to bind her wrists and ankles to the corners of the table. He laughed as he cut into her arm. She screamed in pain. He continued to slice through her arm. Sean realized who it was, he tried to break free, but was stabbed with a shard of glass. He felt pain, but he kept trying. He couldn't break his bonds and could only watched as Allissa was tortured. She kept screaming for help. She kept screaming his name. The Grineer continued to laugh as she writhed in pain. He cut deeper into her right arm before finally removing it and placing it on a table behind him for further examination. He continued for the rest of her limbs. Causing her excruciating pain, then removing the limb entirely. She kept screaming and shaking, trying to escape. She screamed his name, but all he did was fall. He hung, his arms holding him up, listening to the screams. She was finally killed when they slit her throat.

He was breaking. His mind was being torn apart by his own fears. He couldn't stop hearing the screaming. It was unending. Eternal.


	5. Withering Roots

"Operator, the Mag is currently active and awaiting your reply." Sean lifted his head up, he checked the Navigation Console for any recent developments. He didn't notice any important changes. The activity on most planets was quite stable. There were specific areas that had heavy activity though. Places like Themisto and Tethys had been increasing in activity. More troops had been brought and the complex was more secure.

Allissa, after hearing the distinct sound of a message, checked through her messages where she found an invitation to join a clan. She accepted and the Dojo's location was sent to her.

"Welcome to the Clan!" Sean expressed in a loud and clear voice over the communications link.

His voice startled her. She was managing her materials and buying blueprints for she needed a better secondary and melee weapon. After comparing different weapon costs, materials, attack style, and calculated damage, she decided on the Kronen and the Lex. She returned to her navigation console to decide on their next mission when suddenly Mirdis spoke.

"The Lotus has given you and your partner a specialized mission. Please check navigation." Her words were quick and her holographic body vanished as quick as it appeared. Allissa approached the navigation console and a mission node on Earth was marked with the recognizable alert symbol.

"Hey Sean, alert?" she asked, walking briskly to the arsenal.

"What planet?"

"Earth," she replied whilst modifying and equipping her gear. Her Tonkor was built, but her Kronen and Lex were still in progress.

"Sure, I'll mod my gear then. What mission, excavation, spy, extermination?"

"Excavation," she answered. She could hear footsteps and a hissing sound. Most likely because he was descending to the lower part of his ship. She could then her the whirring of the arsenal as he stepped onto the platform. She sighed and knelt down in beside the navigation console, patiently waiting for him to finish, and for their mission to begin. The stars glinted and glowed with an everlasting beauty, and the white light of the sun reflected against her warframe. She gazed into the eternal darkness of space, and pondered her existence, and tried to unlock her memories.

"Excavator E, defend!" Sean yelled, the excavator's "health" steadily decreased as more Grineer soldiers focused their attacks. Mag ran to a large group, all soldiers in close proximity, and performed a spin attack damaging the lower parts of their armor and flesh. Many were sprawled out on the floor, firing upwards at the warframes. The bright sun shone against the bloodstained rocks and dead, or dying, troops; the bright reflection pierced through the morning mist creating a blinding glare to anyone who glanced at it.

Excavator D was unprotected and was slowly, but steadily, being damaged. Alissa turned her head to see the excavator; it was surrounded by Grineer marines. Quickly, Allissa ran to it and used her Tonkor to blast the few, but massive, groups to nothing more than singed, burning corpses. She surveyed the surrounding area, searching for any sign of enemies. Alissa listened for footsteps, gunfire, anything, all she could here was the sound of wind whistling through the large leaves and flowing over the clear, shallow water. She waited slightly longer, just to be sure, then decided to join her friend; sprinting she reached Excavator E, only 13 seconds until the excavator uncovered the cryotic. The excavator drilled deep down into the earth, creating an ever deepening cavity. Finally, the familiar cold of the cryotic rushed through the air, the drill stopped abruptly and the cryotic was gathered by multiple drones.

"Excavator D!" Sean remarked, his voice was as if he were yelling, but quieter, and calmer, "after this, we can call it a day," his voice was truly calm and expressed his exhaustion with gasps in between his words.

Allissa used Crush, her ultimate ability, to destroy the imposing threats. 15 minutes went by until they were finally able to sheathe their blades, and holster their guns.

"Well, that was…" Allissa began before gasping. Fighting was tiring and extensive combat was exhausting.

"Exhausting?" Sean finished her sentence, his breaths were slow and deep.

"Yeah," she chuckled, "that. Extraction? You know what, I don't even care what you're about to say, I'm going to extraction. Either you come, or enjoy the pleasures of this abandoned planet." She began to run, at an even pace, to catch her breath, heading towards extraction. Directly behind her, Sean followed, his bright warframe gleamed as the sun set in the afternoon sky. Their lisets were already docked for the two Tenno to be transported back in orbit; they climbed into their landing crafts, and continued to talk as they exited Earth's atmosphere and returned to the vacuum of space.

"I just realized," Sean began, "we've never had any time for ourselves, have we, we're always on missions," he sighed, looking up to the stars, "it would be nice to have a break."

"You're right," she replied, her voice was ever so soft and calming. He suddenly flashed back to his horrible nightmares the day before, the terrible screams cam back to him, he felt cold, and dead.

"I need to rest," he suddenly announced. He shut off the communications and sat in a corner. The interior of his craft, from dark green and white, darkened before him, and rapidly, the darkness overcame him, and all he could see was black.


	6. Inconsistencies

Allissa's squirming body, covered in the Infestation. Windows were cracked around him with infested crawlers and runners wandering aimlessly. She was trapped, and slowly changing. Her voice was altered to an incomprehensible snarl, and her figure was being twisted into an inhuman monstrosity. He looked at himself, he had his Excalibur, but his weapons were missing. At a second glance, he could see even more detail, growths covered her face, her eyes were white, infestation grew rapidly within her as she writhed in pain and horror. The Infestation was thick in the darkened room, with a mysterious red glow providing sufficient light. He tried to break her free, but every time, she attacked, she was gone, her mind was changed to that of the Infested. Her final screams were heard until she truly disappeared and was replaced with a hive-minded Infested.

He awoke, startled, his mind blurred by the nightmare. Pain flooded his mind as he thought over and over again. He stopped, cleared his head while watching the stars, and set up a comm link with Allissa.

"I thought we might visit Jupiter," Sean began, his hands slightly shaking from the recurring thoughts.

"Sure, whatever you say Sean," she replied. He could hear her walking down to the arsenal. Modifying her equipment, most likely, to make her gear more efficient against the Infested. He walked over to his founder and began building the Avalon helmet for his frame, he had never thought to customize himself with completely different helmets, changed the colors of his frame to white with red accents, and modified his weapons. He equipped himself with the Soma Prime and Sonicor, reviewing his previously implemented modifications. Finished tweaking his arsenal, he casually sauntered down to the lowest part of the ship, blinded by the light of the energy.

Approaching the navigation console, he knelt down and, reaching out towards the holographic projection, held the system in his hand as he swiped through the different nodes and their missions. Constantly checking his resources, he knew that he was low on plastids, rubedo, nano spores, neural sensors, and polymer bundles. These materials were very important and key resources for an incredible amount of weapons, warframes, and other miscellaneous items. The comm link he had set up was still active, but he hadn't heard Allissa's voice, only the mechanical whirring of the foundry and arsenal, and the hollow footsteps as she maneuvered through her craft. He decided to go Jupiter for the neural sensors he could salvage from the enemies stationed there. It was a heavily populated Corpus-dominated planet, and recently, there had been a very sudden increase in guards and there were many ships bringing materials to several technologically advanced Corpus laboratories. They seemed to be hotspots for much of the recent activity there and were under constant security, but every stealthy Tenno could get inside. It was always the inner security that sabotaged the mission. Experienced Tenno have memorized the strategies and training techniques that the Corpus used, and could easily extract data and even exterminate all enemies in their vicinity in seconds.

"All done," Allissa said, Sean could hear something, but couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what he heard, "so, are we finally going to relax today?"

"Not today, today is going to be an exciting day stealing information from a Corpus complex under the heaviest security you've ever faced, most likely, undetected," he replied in a sort of enthusiastic way.

"So, when are we leaving?" He could hear something, it wasn't Allissa, but it sounded alive.

"Are you hiding something? I swear, I can hear something," he continued trying to figure out what he was hearing.

"Umm, no, I do not think so…" she replied nervously.

"Ok then," he answered, knowing that she was hiding something, "we're going to Jupiter, I trust you've heard the rumors."

She sighed, "yeah, is it true? I've never gotten a straight answer from anyone in any of the relays."

"I actually have no idea. Still want to go?"

"Yes, definitely, think one of the data vaults will have the information we want?"

"Unlikely, but possible."

"Then why not? Let's go!"

"Wait! I need to grab my bow!" He jogged down to his arsenal and proceeded to equip his Paris Prime.

Setting their Orbiters to Jupiter, they waited patiently as they travelled through the interminable darkness of space.

Jupiter. A massive gas planet with eternal raging storms and dominated by the Corpus. Corpus proxies surrounded the various complexes, guarding the secrets of their technology. MOA's would constantly wander through the halls and ospreys silently glided through the air. Its hostile environment was unbearable to many, but advancements in technology made even the most dangerous places survivable. The landing crafts detached from the Orbiters, and descended toward the planet.

The sweltering heat and storms from the topmost layer of Jupiter's raging atmosphere was a veil over the Corpus laboratories, hiding them from view of the Tenno. The Cephalons, however, could easily navigate through the anarchy of furious winds and dust storms utilizing powerful sensors. Sean and Allissa's Landing Crafts continuously descended down towards their destination, the Cephalons guided the ships, and approached one of the Corpus facilities. Shortly after, the Cephalons released the Mag and Excalibur from the Landing Crafts, Allissa landing silently onto the steel floor, and Sean breaking his fall as he dropped from the vents. His Paris Prime was attached magnetically to his back, his Plasma Sword at his side. The Hikou throwing stars were in their pouches, the sharp edges gleamed in the hall's light. Allissa was equipped with the MK-1 Paris, though it was a simple and weak training weapon, she was mainly going to damage security cameras and sneak past guards. Her melee was the Kronen, and her secondary, the MK-1 Kunai throwing knives. The comm link was active and they proceeded to locate and hack the Data Vaults.

"I'll get Data Vaults B and C, you can get A, I'll see you at extraction," Sean said, briskly walking through the various halls of the complex. Allissa followed close behind. The map in her helmet indicated that Data Vault A was to the left, and so they parted and continued to navigate. Allissa was conscientious as she explored the many rooms. She pilfered from unlocked Corpus lockers and storage containers as she crept through the numerous defenses. 13 minutes elapsed before she finally made it to the Vault. After swiftly collecting the data, the Lotus accessed their communications link and identified a Corpus of great importance within their current facility, the Tenno would be powerful if they apprehended the target.

"Understood, Lotus," Sean replied as the Lotus disconnected from their comms.

"What was that about? I thought we were here to collect data," Allissa inquired.

"We are, but our next priority should be hunting down the target." Gunfire echoed off the walls. The yells of Corpus crewmen wandered down the narrow passageways, fading into silence and the hum of electricity. Sean's arrows pierced throw the air with nothing but a silent wisp of wind being heard. Allissa began her journey to the extraction point, her bow could assassinate her enemies with one arrow if she aimed at their weak points, if they survived the arrows, they'd die from the rapid slashes of the Kronen.

She passed through three separate rooms. Each were empty and had multiple security cameras. Storage crates were scattered throughout the facility and there were the occasional unlocked lockers filled with credits. She could hear the yelling of a Corpus, his voice was loud and she knew that the target lay before her, only one door away. She knew encountering him was imminent, but she waited. She examined her Kronen, its sharp edge was still undamaged, and the handle was meticulously crafted to match the blade's style. Her arrows were in a profuse amount, and her bowstring was taut. Crouched, she snuck into the room, the automated door made little sound. She lifted her bow, and her arrow went flying. It punctured his left arm, and he made a scream of utter surprise. Switching to her Kronen, she rushed to him and slashed repetitively. Blood dripped from the wounds. Bashing him with her Kronen, he was knocked to the floor. Rather than shackling a target, a Tenno would teleport their captive straight to a holding cell, where they soon would be interrogated.

Sean approached from behind as the Mag was teleporting the target, "nicely done, the Lotus should be satisfied with your work then," he began to walk off toward the extraction point, "come on, it's time we leave." They extracted, their frames attaching to the magnetic connectors as the ships departed. Leaving the now empty Corpus facility. The calamity for the Corpus was quick, and the only evidence left of the two Tenno were the fallen opponents.


	7. Intertwined

The Landing Crafts reattached themselves to the Orbiters, gliding through space. The sun shined brightly on them, and light reflected in a vast array of colors. Jupiter's storms slowly revolved around the planet and the shadows of several of its moons created the occasional dark circles. Corpus transport ships could be seen taking off and arriving to Jupiter. They descended until the ship disappeared under the veil of the dust and storms. Sean and Allissa were quiet as they remodified their gear, testing which modification matched their fighting style. From Sean's ship, the hiss of propelled gas was heard as he descended to the lower part of his Orbiter. He began to improve the effects of his modifications utilizing fusion cores. Allissa was reconfiguring her Kronen's setup, swapping mods for other mods, implementing a stance modification, and adjusting status damage for her Tonkor. Allissa's ship pulsed with energy as she reconfigured her weapons and Warframe. The Mag had increased shield capacity, increased health, and increase in energy capacity. She still needed a new primary and secondary, but she had collected several blueprints from the junctions. The Furis was currently being built, and she would wait for the foundry to complete the build. Sean's footsteps could be heard against the metal ground as she caressed the Kubrow pup that had been making noise before. It was a bright snowy white, and she decided to name the female pup Snow. The puppy whined for attention, and as she knelt down the pup rolled onto its back. She rubbed the pup's soft furry belly. Snow then began to yawn, so Allissa picked it up and placed her back into her incubator where she could sleep in comfort. The pup went to sleep almost immediately as she curled up into a ball.

"Where to now?" Allissa asked as she walked into the upper part of her ship passing the market console.

"There's no timed missions, invasions are already being covered by other Tenno, I think we can relax today," he answered, still modifying some of his gear.

"Relay then?"

For some reason, he remembered the first time they met. They were all aboard the Zariman Ten Zero, when the Void Jump accident occurred. They were young, and somehow survived. But not without the scars. The...abilities, to control raw Void energy. He shoved the thoughts of his head. "Of course, setting course for Strata Relay."

The Relay was generally empty, with only several Tenno visiting their syndicate leaders and the Sanctuary where Cephalon Simaris resides. The two Tenno exited from their craft as the Cephalons docked in the Hangar. They started for the Central room, the open area where they could just relax. They were greeted by a Tenno operative as they passed through barriers. The trader, Baro Ki'Teer was still in the Void, harvesting the rarest resources from abandoned and derelict Orokin ships. The quiet room was only several bargains from being utterly silent. The statue hung over them in its prideful way, it honored the Tenno, and what they fought for.

The silence was perfect. He could clear his head. He could hear her voice. And even in darkness, he knew she was there. On the private comm, he asked her the question.

"Do you remember...?"

She looked at the Excalibur's helmet, "remember what?" She remembered what the voice had said, but not what it sounded like. "Don't forget" But she did.

He shook his head, and stared down to the ground. "You don't remember, do you. The cryostasis. It must've erased you. Your past."

"I don't understand…"

"Because you don't remember. But I think I know how to bring you back. Your memories, they might just be stored somewhere, they're lost, but they still exist. They have to. You can remember your name."

She stood there. Confusion grew within her. She became curious for what he meant. What had she forgotten?

"I will protect you. But first, you, Allissa, must be safe," his hand brushed against her hand. He thought carefully before he made his decision, "you aren't here."

"What do you mean, I'm standing right in front of you."

"But it's not you. It's only the vessel. Once you see for yourself...you will finally understand. Please, follow me."

She nodded, and he walked straight with absolutely no emotion as he headed for the Hangar. He didn't speak. But in his mind, things were happening, his emotions had gone wild, he couldn't arrange his thoughts, but only showed her the way. In the Hangar he climbed into his Landing Craft. Allissa went into hers, and they left to the Reservoir. Allissa only followed blindly, unknowingly.

The moon approached from the distance. Upon it, Orokin designs and structures lay on the white, cratered surface.

The two Tenno dropped from their Landing Crafts. Sean motioned for her to follow.

Sean continued moving, looking back to make sure Allissa was following. She needed to know. It was the truth.

The white Orokin walls were in dire need of repair. The place seemed abandoned. Allissa became confused. Where was Sean taking her?

Within the large room was a pool of water. She approached it and something rose. A body. Of of the Tenno. It then began to descend towards the floor. She watched it. Suddenly, it dropped to the floor.

Her fingers numbed. She couldn't feel her arms. Her legs dropped and she found herself kneeling until everything went black.

She saw her Mag. Its head bent down, its arms and legs were limp. Its back was arched. The Excalibur approached her, and lifted her. He brought her to the Mag, and motioned for her to press her hand against it. She could feel the Mag waking. She picked her body up as Sean sent a command to the Cephalons to travel to their coordinates and retrieve them from the abandoned moon.

Sean walked ahead of her. Questions raced through the Tenno's mind. When she had "awoken" it felt so real. The opening of the cryopod, her release. She could feel the air as it rushed past her. She could hear the world around her. Her sense of touch was immaculate. She could feel the connection. She held her body tightly, caressing her head. The black Zariman Suit was well fitted, and her face was covered by the hood. The Mag continued through the eerie silence of the Orokin halls. The gold glimmered in the faint light produced from the energy of the Warframes. The white walls were cracked and damaged by space debris. She could hear the sharp echoes of the Warframes' footsteps.

"Sean," she whispered, her voice was soft and frightened, "I don't understand. Who...What am I? What happened when I was...awakened. Who is the Lotus, why didn't she tell me. I-I just don't understand. I thought I was within."

"And so did I, until I learned the truth," his voice was a hard whisper, "I was just as confused as you. Teshin knew though, he said a squad helped him find out. Sometimes, spending time in the Conclave is a good idea," his pace was steady as he spoke. They were nearing the extraction point.

"So this...this is where we reside," she gazed at the Orokin structure. It was known as the Reservoir.

"Well, this place, the Reservoir, was located within the Void. The Lotus transported everything to the Void, to protect it from the Sentients. For the Void, was poison to them, and she knew the Tenno could safely reside within. That is all I will tell. The rest, you will know soon." The Mag only gave a slight nod. She gripped the Tenno tightly. Her breaths were strong and deep as she relaxed her mind. They approached the extraction point. The Orbiters were nearby, they transported her and her frame to the Orbiter.

She clutched herself tightly. She began to descend to the bottom of the Orbiter.

"The Somatic Link. That is where you will control your frames."

The Mag continued, the hiss of rushing air was heard as the ramp led down to the central part of the Orbiter, where the Foundry, Arsenal, Modifications, Incubator, and Relic Refinement were located. Snow was asleep, twitching, most likely dreaming. The Mag's footsteps were nonexistent as she dove deeper into her Orbiter. The door was unlocked. It opened, revealing the Somatic Link. It pulsed with a weak energy.

"Focus Allissa. You are a Tenno. You must focus, and power the Somatic Link with raw Void energy."

The Tenno lifted her hand, and slowly, she began to feel it, sweeping through her body. She focused, "control," she thought. It echoed through her mind.

"Don't forget about us," his voice was slowly resurrected from her memories. The energy was focused as a powerful beam expelled from the palm of her hand. The energy was strong, it was hers. She held the state of mind she was in. Allissa could hear it as it passed through the air and into the Somatic Link.

The bright white light flashed and pulsed with Void energy. The Somatic Link was powered.

"It is time. I hope...that you come back to me."

Allissa lifted her body, the Void energy connected her to the Somatic Link as it closed around her. Through her own eyes, she saw her frame, standing above her. She looked at her covered hand. She was still wearing the Zariman suit and hood. She opened it, her black hair fell down to her shoulders and her blue eyes reflected the light produced from the Somatic Link. She breathed in the air of her Orbiter.

"Hello, Operator," Mirdis began. The feminine voice of the Cephalon was heard, "it is good to see you again."

Allissa's memories deluged her thoughts. Slowly she remembered. It was Sean. Sean had told her not to forget about them. They were together. She could remember the time aboard the Zariman Ten Zero. Sean's voice was always there. They conversed about each other.

They had been lovers. Two Tenno, together as one.

"Sean...how did you find me?"

"I tracked you down. Treated you like a stranger. I gained your friendship. I thought I lost you forever. I thought I could never love you like before. But I was right. The Somatic Link, the stronger the connection, the more that is revealed. You now know your past."

"Sean, I remember you. Where we were during the Void accident. Margulis, she helped us control our powers. But why, why did Lotus hide this from us?"

"Because of the Stalker, even I don't completely understand, Allissa," he sighed.

"At least, well, we know who we are," she stated.

"At least…" he replied. Sean felt calmed. He felt loved again, his fears were gone, replaced with the joy of her memories of him. Sean remembered her face. Her features. The tiny imperfections. Her uniqueness. He could hear her voice. Their relationship, it was resurrected. But, the truth was still unknown.

At least he knew the truth about her. And she knew the truth about him. Their love hadn't faded in the many years of cryosleep, but little did he know, that it could disappear even faster.


	8. Memories

Her soft lips were pressed against his. Their warmth calmed him as they stood inside of her Somatic Chamber. His hands were wrapped around her hips and she had her arms hung around his neck. His brown hair was soft and straight, and his hazel eyes were deep in a sea of emotion. Her long hair was laid on her back, and her eyes were closed as she imagined the world of him and her. Their love was strong and true. It was as if they never experienced a war. Like they never slept in cryostasis. Their warframes kneeled, powerless without the Tenno. Snow was sleeping in her incubator. Sean was happy with his life. He and Allissa were lovers for years. And now he could share the love with Snow. She let go of him. Her cheeks were pink as she blushed over him.

"Sean, I couldn't live without you. And I probably wouldn't without you," her lips trembled from the intensity of their first kiss after crysosleep.

"And I with you, Allissa." He brushed his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him, her blue eyes were lakes sparkling in the light of the Somatic Link. "I haven't seen you blush in such a long time. It's cute. I will never let you get hurt. I promise, if you die, I will never forgive myself."

"I know you wouldn't. I can protect myself from danger anyway. Just remember, if I die, it was for you."

"And if I die, it was to save you. I love you, I don't want to see you get hurt. I'd rather die for you than watch you die. Or live without you. We are in the middle of a war. No Tenno is safe." He looked deep into her eyes. Her safety meant everything to him. He didn't care about his. He merely brushed it aside.

"Mission assignment for Sean. Please contact the Lotus for mission briefing. The Lotus is in dire need of more warriors," announced Mirdis. Her voice was soft and slightly monotone at some points, but rang with a distinct personality. Her holographic form appeared as she spoke, then faded away.

"I guess I must leave then. We will meet again. Every day, I will see you. No matter where you are. My love will follow, and I won't be far behind." He kissed her cheek before turning and leaving. He was transported back to his Orbiter where he prepared for the mission.

"Hello Lotus. What must I do to accomplish the mission?"

The mission briefing was over a private comm. His partner, a Zephyr, named Saleena. Their assignment was to sabotage a Grineer ship orbiting Ceres. The objective was to bring the ship down by overheating the power core. He went to his arsenal and equipped his Volt Prime. Altering his neural connection to sync with the gilded frame of electricity. He grabbed his Soma Prime, and chose to bring the Hikou Prime throwing stars. His melee was the Galatine Prime. He departed for the mission early. Impatient as he was. He wanted to hear her voice. Visit the Relays with her maybe. He knew that trying to complete the mission solo would be a futile attempt, so he waited. He broke into the ship, and waited in a storage area. He thought of Allissa. Her long, soft black hair, as he ran his fingers through the smooth black waterfall. He visualized her eyes, the reflective, deep blue ponds. Curiosity and recollection swam through the shimmering depths, sparkling with surprise and excitement. Her soft, pink lips were warm and curved with a simple smile. He saw her athletic body, the Zariman suit tightly wrapped around her. His thoughts were interrupted by the clashing sound of a vent hitting the steel floor. He glanced around the corner, he could see the Zephyr, and revealed himself.

"Hello, you must be Saleena."

"That must make you Sean, my...partner," the Zephyr lifted her Akstilleto Prime, "get moving."

The Grineer complex had an orange tint from the yellowed lights hanging from the steel ceiling. They gradually progressed through the maze of hallways. Energy draining barriers were active at almost all doorways, so sprinting was a terrible idea. Much time had passed before they spotted the first enemy. The strategy: lure them out with gunfire, kill them before they kill you. He used the Volt's abilities to stun the enemies and increase the overall speed of his actions. The Galatine Prime was swung faster as he bashed them with the massive sword. They would be stunned by electricity and shocks before being crushed by the force of the blade. Zephyr ruled from above, utilizing torrents of wind to confuse and, occasionally, tip apart her opponents. Those who challenged her received pain and suffering. She had the power over the gusts, and they brought death.

 _You are nearing the target. Prepare for reinforcements._

They two Tenno split, each heading to remove the coolant cells and make the core vulnerable. Sean dismissed the few patrols with several shocks and the killing blow of the Galatine Prime. The golden accents decorated the deadly weapon.

"Coolant cell removed. How are things over there Sean?"

"Slow but steady," Sean replied as he swung the massive blade. He threw it over his shoulder and continued on. He approached the coolant cell and extracted it. Deciding that it would be too easy for the enemy to simply put the cell back in, he destroyed it with his gun, firing at the cell for around 3 seconds before it was completely damaged.

He activated speed and sprinted toward the sabotage target, "coolant cell removed, target is vulnerable," he stated on the squad comm.

"Understood," Saleena replied. She started hacking the console to override the security systems and remove the protective shield over the core. She successfully hacked and began to fire bullets into the core.

 _The core is unstable. You must extract before the ship is destroyed._

Again, Sean used the remaining energy in his frame to increase warframe speed. They sprinted at extremely high speeds to the extraction point. The Landing Crafts were prepared to relocate the two Warframes back to their Orbiters. The Zephyr climbed into her Xyphos, whilst Sean climbed into his Liset. They travelled back to their Orbiters. Sean started asking questions, they had just randomly been thought and he thirsted for the answers.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes," she replied, with full honesty, "but, I've learned the hard way, that love brings pain."


End file.
